Rewind
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Joy remembers what her life was like before Nina took everything she ever knew... FOY/JABIAN. I am a Fabina supporter, but i like Jabian a lot! :3
1. A Mistake

**Okay, I am a Fabina fan, but lately I've started to feel bad for Joy! I mean, she's kidnapped, her friends all move on without her, and when she finally does come back, everyone has a partner but her (practically), and Fabian has been stolen by Nina! **

**So in honor of that poor, forgotten character, here is a little story I made her. It takes place during the masked ball. **

**Coming up later this week: Pifie and more updates on other stories! Meanwhile, trying to decide whether or not I should make extensions of "Full" or not… perhaps from others' P.O.V.s? Comments? **

**And thank you guys so much for being so awesome! I read every single review you send me, and each one makes me smile, no joke! :D I love you allllll!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding. **

My heart pounded in my chest, threatening to burst. Butterflies leapt around giddily in my stomach as I slowly leaned forward- and he didn't pull away! And then, all of a sudden, Fabian was kissing me. He was kissing me back! I could tell he knew it was me- he was getting into it as we slowly swayed on the spot. I had dreamed of this for so long, and now it was happening! My best friend, my crush… he _liked_ me. I know I was dressed like Nina, but I could tell he knew it was me. I mean… it was obvious.

Wasn't it?

Anyway, that didn't matter now. All that mattered in that moment was that everything was out in the open.

As I started to kiss him more passionately, he suddenly jerked away, looking flustered. I grinned at his surprise to what had just happened. Maybe he would finally realize his feelings towards me.

I removed the mask slowly, unable to keep the giddy smile from my face. I couldn't even bear to wait for his reaction. I turned to see Nina in the doorway, tears already spilling over onto her cheeks, and- yes, I know I sound like a real witch right now- but it elated my mood even further. My heart gave a little, passion- filled leap. I hated her so much. Yes, passion is usually used to describe something wonderful, like… like the way I feel about Fabian. But it could go both ways. Nina had taken my room, my best friend, my buddy, and my crush. But most importantly, she had taken my place. And if you think I'm nasty and horrible, then fine. I think so, too. But I won't deny that I took pleasure in seeing her heart snap in two.

I turned back to Fabian with a thrilled smile on my face, but not for long.

Fabian's face was twisted into a look of pain, anger, and…

Hatred.

The one emotion I was so sure, _so sure_ that I would never see directed towards me from Fabian. Never. He was my best friend, my heart and soul, and we had grown up together. But now, here it was on his face. And I realized then for the first time: Fabian hates me.

"What are you doing." He said it as a statement, low and choked. There were real tears shining in his eyes. I could feel panic gripping my throat as tears burned in _my_ eyes as well. I suddenly felt evil, and the need to explain myself. I could only think of one thing to say.

"What? You kissed back," I spoke with a weak smile, trying to grab ahold of his hand. He drew away in disgust, and… the way he looked at me...

I blinked.

He was gone.

"Fabian," I mouthed, but nothing came out. I tried to breathe in, but I choked on a sob, and burst into tears, chest heaving.

No one liked me.

Why?

Well… I knew why.

Exactly why.

I wasn't like how people thought I was. I cried, standing in that spot, hating myself and how I had become such a terrible person. I wanted everyone to just love me and want to be around me again. This new Joy wasn't _me_, but none of my friends seemed to realize what I hard time I was going through. Not just them, not just Nina. Yes, I wish I could just rewind and never get into that car with my dad's friends, but I did, and it wasn't even my fault. I had had no control whatsoever in that situation. It was basically kidnap. And I'm gone, and they care for a _minute_, and then this new girl comes in, and in _one_ term, manages to steal _everything_ from me. Including my title as the Chosen One. I hated being the Chosen One until the day _she_ took it. That was when I started hating her as well. I mean, it just seemed so unreal. The icing on the cake. The cherry on top. How ironic is it, that one girl, a girl who is so nice to me and sweet to me, and so damn perfect in every single way can literally take every aspect of me and my personality, and then somehow find a way to pull everyone over to her side?

I just wanted my life back.

No.

I just wanted Fabian back.

The Fabian I knew. The one who knew everything about me, and vice versa. He was my brother for so long, and I loved him. I always hate how in books and stuff the giddy little teenagers just know they've fallen into some deep love, despite their young age. I know that I'm a hypocrite, but… I love him. I love him so much, and I've never felt like this about anyone else in the world. And I've just had to sit here quietly for so long while Nina treats my best friend and the boy that I love like trash. She obviously has his eye, so why can't she appreciate it, the skank? I would give _anything_ to switch places with her.

My mind began to drift to the times Fabian and I had really bonded.

I didn't move from the spot where he had abandoned me as I shifted through old, forgotten memories.

Forgotten up until now.

**This is a multichap! No worries! :D **

**R E V I E W !**

**BTW: MUST READ!:**

**I recently heard a rumor that season 3 premiers in September, but I'm not positive yet! I'll inform you if anything goes down. XD**


	2. A Meeting

**Hey guys! Now that Nina's gone (boooo ****) Joy and Fabes are most likely going to get together….or at least kiss. Even non Foy supporters have to admit that. I really don't mind Joy much anymore, so I'm going to continue this story! :D Also, I need ideas for a Peddie story. Someone help! ;)**

It was the first summer we both came to the school.

I looked up at the house from the start of the walkway, my wide eleven year old eyes surveying the front of the building.

"House… of Anubis…?" I frowned, looking up at my father. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anubis," he explained, one hand on my back, guiding me down the path and to the huge wooden front door, "Was an Egyptian death god. He had the head of a dog." He looked down at me with a slight smile as he rapped on the thick oak. I scrunched up my nose, squinting up at him due to the harsh sunlight. It was a nice day and all, and with a gentle breeze, but my father was so tall I had to crane my neck just to look up into his kind face, and the sun was making it more of a task than usual.

"That's weird."

He removed his hand from my back and squinted himself, up to the highest windows of the old building, and mused thoughtfully.

"No weirder than the God we believe in, Joy. It's what they thought was right at the time."  
>He knocked again as I thought about that.<p>

The door suddenly swung open, and I looked up, expecting to see the infamous "Victor Roddenhammer" or whatever, whom my father acted really mysterious about. You see… he said that Mr. R was a close friend of his, and had been for a long time too, but then if I pried farther, he would go quiet and say there really "wasn't much else to him," even if he was the one who started talking about the man in the first place. I didn't really think much of it.

Of course I know better now.

Anyway, no sooner had I tilted my head up expectantly than I slid it back down again to somebody exactly the same height as me.

A boy about my age stood there, mussy brown hair and slightly flushed cheeks, light brown, smiling eyes, and a shy half-smile.

"Hello." I smiled, holding out my hand.

"Oh- uh… hello." The boy stuttered, his smile faltering slightly as he timidly shook it.

"Your hand is sweaty." I said simply, not really thinking about my comment. See, I really didn't have much of a filter back then.

Or ever, come to think of it.

"O-oh…" he pulled away, flustered, and wiped his hand down the side of his shirt, looking down.

"Joy." My father barked sternly, probably surprised at what most likely considered to be a rude remark.

"What?" I shrugged, looking up at him. "It is."

My father shook his head slightly, giving me a disapproving parental look.

"Young man, is Mr. Rodenmaar here?" he asked the boy.

"Rodenmaar!" I exclaimed out of place. "I knew his name was something that began with an "R", I just couldn't think of it…."

My father ignored me in irritation, and the boy stared at me in an expression that reflected a sort of fascinated awe. He was actually kind of cute.

"I…." The boy managed to tear his gaze from me to my father. His eyes were wide. "Oh… er…. Yes, certainly…. I'll….just….g-go get him…"

The boy suddenly shut the door and from within, footsteps could be heard scrambling up what sounded to be a flight of hollowish steps. I looked up at my dad.

"Joy, you do not talk to people so rudely. I expect better behavior from you from now on. You're a big girl."

"What? I was just telling the truth." I frowned, crossing my arms. "Besides, he didn't care. He would have said something if he did."

"That's hardly fair. Just because some-"

The door opened again unexpectedly, and I extended my hand pointedly to the boy across from me to prove my manners to my dad. I had assumed was going to be the shy, brown haired one again, but this time it was someone else. He took my hand nonetheless, nodding a polite hello to my father, feathery hair messily curtaining his bright, marble- like eyes. He smirked.

"Jerome Clarke at your service."

"Joy Mercer at yours." I smiled boldly back, already liking this boy almost as much as the first.

"Shall I show you around?" he asked in a high, yet-to-be-changed-voice, which was somehow classy despite its childishness.

"Sure. I mean… are we allowed?" I looked up at my father for permission pleadingly. I couldn't wait to go in! "Please, Daddy. We've been out here for hours!" I complained overly- drastically, rolling my eyes and fidgeting on the spot.

My father looked down at me for a moment, then back up to Jerome.

"Perhaps we should wait for Vic- Mr. Rodenmaar…Yes, I quite think that would be best now…"

"Daddy!" I whined before turning to Jerome, giving him an exasperated look of apology.

"It's quite all right, Mr. Mercer." Jerome shot my father a winning smile before winking at me. I giggled. "We can wait here if-" He suddenly looked behind him at something we couldn't see, most likely hearing footsteps, but the angle of the door was preventing us from peeping inside, even a little bit. He then looked back at me and gave me an expression that seemed to silently try to warn me, and slunk back behind the door to make room for Victor Rodenmaar.

To say he was intimidating would be a very dramatic understatement.

He towered over me, black, beady eyes scanning my person, a disapproving scowl curving his lip, and his goatee twitching as he probably thought about how much he hated children. I mean, I didn't know if he did for sure, but he somehow gave off that vibe, which got me thinking about how he was probably in the wrong business if that was the case. I stepped back into my father slightly, but not because I was scared. I think my body just naturally saw this creep and I involuntarily moved to protect myself. I looked up at my dad warily, thinking something along the lines of, "_This_ is Victor?!" He didn't look back down, but smiled at the man barricading the doorway.

"Victor…" my father said warmly.

Victor (I decided then and there that I would refuse to call him Mr. Rodenmaar. Ever.) simply pulled out an ancient looking pocketwatch, flipped up the top with a little clacking noise, then closed it again and stated in a low, crisp voice, "You are three minutes late."

My father's smile faltered a little, but he somehow looked as if he had been expecting such a response. Victor didn't show any emotion, not in the least. What was wrong with this man was beyond me, but right away I could tell that he was weird somehow. I looked at Jerome, whom I could see around Victor's form, off to the side. His eyebrows were raised, and he quietly shrugged and smirked, as if saying there really was no explanation for this guy. My heart gave a little excited start as I noticed the other boy next to Jerome, slightly behind him, sort of looking lost and trailing behind the other two residents of the house. He gave me a weak smile, which seemed the only kind he was capable of giving. For some reason it made my stomach churn.

"Why don't you come in, then?" Victor spoke slowly to my father, but his eyes once more found my face, and when they locked with mine for a moment, I felt my heart lurch again, but not in a good way. In a "I just got the creeps" way.

"Uh…. Sure, why not?" My dad laughed, but it sounded kind of fake to me, and he looked down to his right where I was standing, seemingly checking to see if I was all right. Victor moved aside, and my father walked into Anubis House. I followed close behind him. There was one thing for sure. There was something else behind my father and this man's relationship.

There was a sharp click as the thick door shut behind me, and my eyes suddenly teared up slightly as they adjusted to the dimmer atmosphere, muted spots of color dancing across my vision. I shook my head and blinked.

Spooky.

That was what this place was.

Spooky and cool.

Everything was made of wood, and I mean everything. There was a long, ominous looking hallway straight in front, and stairs to the right with a huge fancy banister that curved all the way up around the entrance hall, leading to more rooms, no doubt. The floor was tilted really intricately and there was a huge, crystal- like window above the stairs which led in a considerable amount of golden sunlight, which pooled on the oak stairs and lightened the menacing mood of the house. Or at least, this part of it.

There were shaded lamps everywhere, and old but not dusty paintings adorning the walls. There was even a creepy door under the stairs, which was most likely just a cupboard, like in Harry Potter. I turned my head to the left to see the most welcoming room so far, a common room of sorts, with a sofa and a kitchen table and a loooot of lightbulbs available for comfortable_, normal_ lighting.

When Jerome's sharp laughter cut through my mystified state, I realized my mouth was open. I closed it promptly.

"It's okay," he smirked. "I reckon that's everyone's reaction the first time they see this place."

My father was smiling at out childish conversation, but Victor's face was as stone- like as ever.

"I believe we have matters to discuss in my office?" Victor drawled slowly in his rasping voice, and my father's gaze snapped away from me.

"Oh, yes… certainly. I will be upstairs, Joy. I won't leave without saying goodbye….don't worry." He was the one looking nervous.

He looked upwards almost cautiously, then followed his old "friend" (yeah seriously beginning to doubt that part) up the creaking stairs to Victor's office, which, if I was guessing correctly, was that little room with windows facing the entrance area upstairs, shades drawn so that we were unable to see inside from down here.

As soon as there was a click of a door from above, and my father and Victor's voices became muffled, I turned back to Jerome with wide eyes.

"What's his story?"

Jerome gave a small snort of laughter.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out for seven years," he smirked.

My eyes widened more.

"You've been here _seven years_? Since you were what?" Assuming he was my age, I did the math in my head in a second. " Five?" I asked incredulously. His lighthearted expression suddenly seemed to darken a bit.

"Precisely," he answered, voice a little more distant and expression hardening slightly.

I felt as if I had somehow treaded into strange territory, and within seconds, too, so I backtracked a little, looking over Jerome's shoulder at the other boy.

"Hey, Mr. McBlushy," I smiled. "So how many students live in Anubis House?"

He seemed to start a little when I directed my attention towards him, and I smiled a little at his flustered nature.

"There's um… four now," he said with another light, almost fragile smile. "Counting you, of course. The…uh….. other one is Patricia. You might like her."

"I hope so," Jerome rejoined the conversation. I wished he would step back a little, although it didn't seem in his nature to, because I had a feeling the other boy wasn't going to step up closer to where Jerome and I were talking by himself. "You're probably going to be sharing a room with her, after all." He smirked at me, which seemed to be his only version of a smile, just like how the other boy had his own little weak version.

"Great!"

I looked over at the blushing boy. I sidestepped a little before moving forward blatantly, holding out my hand to him for the second time ever.

"I'm Joy, by the way. I forgot to ask your name. And I'm sure I'm going to have a lot of questions about this place, so I better have more than one friend to bother." I smiled my best smile.

He took my hand and matched my expression.

"I'm Fabian. It would be good to have another friend in this house." He laughed weakly.

His hand was still sweaty, but the butterflies in my stomach didn't mind.


End file.
